residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:71.8.94.175
Chris & Jill's new teams: I daydream Chris & Jill each has their own team (after 6): Chris' Team: *Eddie T. Fonda *Tori J. Dolenz *Sean McDonald O'Toole (Irish) *Jason Phillip North (African-American) *Harris M. Barbee Jill's Team: *Nina G. Sprayberry *Percy "Mouse" S. Toddman *Patrick "Patty" R, Hutton *Lorenzo T. Barlucco (Italian) *Oliver "Ollie" F. Train (African-American) Other B.S.A.A.: *Huey D. Woolf (O'Brian's successor) *Leroy C. Bluestone (Pillot) in 1 mission their in the same area as: *Jake Muller *Yusef (Boy) *Luke D. Macauley (Finn's older Brother) They were facing lead antagonist: *Calvin Xavier Yates Other Rockfort Island Survivors/Another Outbreak chapter I also daydream of a another Outbreak game this time,it happens on Rocketfort Island,in it this time you play as 5 people;1 Guard & 4 Prisoners who chose to work together to survive; they include: *Molly R. Silverburgh *Benny J. Winslow (African-American) *Jamie C. Wentzel *Mavis J. Webster & *The Guard: Anthony "Tony" D. Trask Other characters include: *Captain Perry C. Jensen *Howard "Howie" A. Tanner (who was injured by the Zombies & while escaping to the planes fell victim to the T-Virus.) *Felix M. Pyle *Scientist DR. Wendell K. Mears *Daphne W. Vallon I was thinking of cluing a character name Scott (probably Scott Harman),but i don't know (& i hadn't think about adding in Claire,Steve,Alfred,Wesker & Rodrigo yet,but i'm still thinking)... Next RE Game I even daydream of an incident involving the T-Virus on an island, Lead Characters include: *Todd S. Flynn *Jenna R. Fonda Todd gets on the island because of a E Mail message from a guy named: *Paul F. Sinclair (African-American) Todd arrives by helicopter flown by his best friend: *Kyle Grover Morris On Jenna's part,she was riding a speeding boat belonging to 2 guys named: *Rico & Fernando When the boat landed on the island,zombies appear,although Jenna escapes (after finding a gun),but Rico & Fernando were not lucky... Todd & Jenna met each other & decide to work together to survive while finding Paul,they found a few more survivors who were not lucky later,they include: *Ryder Z. Daniels *Skye L. Powers (Jenna's best friend) *& Joey P. Sothern also incude Paul's friend: *Larry W. Hoyt Other Characters who were not on the island include: *Todd's sister Rachel *Her boyfriend: Jerry Huckleberry Finn Barlow *Jenna's Brother: Eddie T. Fonda *& returning Character: Mark Wilkins what happened on the island is because it was owned by a secret co,incharge is: *Main Antagonist: Alphonse L. Cohen who once worked for Umbrella,now tried to bring it back,but the T-Virus leaked & Alphonse went mad,later he released a Super Tyrant,but it turned on him & killed him, when Alphonse was seen 1 last time,he's a zombie, & put down by Todd, & after they killed the Super Tyrant,Todd,Jenna & Paul are rescued by Kyle & Eddie through Kyle's helicopter & got away before the self-distruct system completed it's countdown. Eddie Fonda appear in RE6 as the BSAA Soldier who talks to Chris at the bar in the end of Chris & Piers' scenario... ( 04:33, January 24, 2020 (UTC)) Others: *Claudia Franklin Sequel: *Rachel A. Brooks *Jerry R. Kenderson *Mike H. Kane *Selena A. Dahl *David G. Wetmore *Helen I. Veidt *Randy T. Billington *Laura C. Stillmore Mentioned/Stone-Ville: *Daniel M. Brooks *Todd S. Goldstone *Lisa R. Thomason *Nick P. Harding *Jessica S. Enquist *Joe B. Hoover *Jasmine M. Vermillion *Ray E.O. Strickland (African-American) *Amy K. Coffey (African-American) 3rd: *Nina M. Smith *Donald R. Webster *Josh F. Lincoln (African-American) *Veronica S. Kingston (African-American) *Phillip "Phil" Q. Applegate *Lilly S. Finnegan *Adam M. Chacon Hikers: *Bill R. Kellogg *Robin F. Grayson *Curtis P. Weston *Molly R. Prescott 2nd Group: *Gary C. Fairfax *Barbara V. Ambrose *Courtney E. Cooper *Ralph T. Brown ( 21:12, January 30, 2020 (UTC))